


Past Consequences

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Gen, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Remus and Sirius were expecting a baby when the Potters were killed, but Remus thought he lost her.  But everything comes out when dreams of the past reveal some truths.  It turns out that their daughter is very close.





	1. Ch.1: Dreams of the Past?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Remus and Sirius were expecting a baby when the Potters were killed, but Remus thought he lost her. But everything comes out when dreams of the past reveal some truths. It turns out that their daughter is very close.**

**Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Sirius/Remus, Arthur/Molly, Ron/Hermione**

**Ch.1: Dreams of the Past?  
**

She woke up screaming, “No don’t leave me!!!!” She gasped as she looked around and grasped her wand from her nightstand, where she had left it for just this purpose. She placed the tip to her head and pulled a silver strand from it. She then placed it into the waiting phial. She put down her wand and fell back asleep. She would view the memory of her dream when she woke up in the morning, and perhaps get to the bottom of her dream.

~OOOOO~ 

He jolted awake, his green eyes wide. He jumped out of his cot and rushed over to the bed where his godfather slept, healing from his injuries from the Department of Mysteries. He shook him awake. “Sirius, Sirius, wake up. I need to talk to you.” Finally, Sirius woke up, Harry continued, “Sirius, what happened to your daughter?”

“What, Harry, what are you talking about?” Sirius asked blinking himself more awake.

“What. Happened. To. Your. Daughter. I said. I just remembered something from right before my parents died. I remembered you and Remus visiting my parents and me, and Remus was talking to me. He was holding me and he told me that I would be getting a little friend soon, and he was asking me if I minded if it was a girl. So I repeat what happened to your daughter? She would be about Ginny's age.” As he thought about his girlfriend he grinned to himself.

“Harry how do you remember that? That was on your first birthday. That was right before your parents went into hiding under the Fidelus Charm, at the same time Remus went in hiding because it’s illegal for werewolves to have children. I didn’t see him again until the Shrieking Shack, your third year. I found him again while I was away, and asked him about our daughter,” Sirius looked to be on the verge of tears. He continued sadly, “He told me he lost her after he found out from the Daily Prophet that I had betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort.”

“I’m sorry, Sirius. I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories for you,” Harry said softly, rubbing Sirius’s back.

Sirius sobbed, “All those years in Azkaban, I thought they were safe together. I didn’t even think about what I had done to him. I should never have gone after Wormtail, then I could have been there for him, but I wasn’t. It’s one of the things I will always regret, along with letting Hagrid take you to the Dursley’s. I should have taken you to Remus right then, but all I could think about was revenge.”

“Its okay, Sirius. I’m sure Remus doesn’t blame you,” Harry said comfortingly.

“So, he says, but I see the look in his eyes when he looks at me sometimes, when he thinks I can’t see him,” Sirius fell silent, and soon the two fell asleep.

~OOOOO~ 

_Remus knew he was dreaming but couldn’t stop the dream._

_He sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast, his hand rested on his stomach and felt his daughter moving. “I can’t wait for you to get here, then we can join your daddy, and then you can meet my friends James and Lily and their son Harry. You’ll like him. You two are going to be good friends.” He looked up when he heard an owl scratching at the window, he flicked his wand allowing the owl in. An owl cam once a week bring the weeks news. He paid the owl and started to read, “Well, Baby lets see what’s new.”_

_As he read the first paper, he saw that there wasn’t anything interesting, just some reports of Death Eater activity. The same with the second. The third paper though caused him to gasp: “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named No More? There have been reports that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been destroyed. In some of the saddest circumstances, on Halloween night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named apparently was able to get thru the Fidelus Charm placed on the Potter Family, and killed Aurors James and Lily Potter with the Avada Kedavra curse. However when he went to kill the couple’s young son Harry, the curse seems to have rebounded and apparently destroyed him. The-Boy-Who-Lived ….” Remus dropped the paper with a gasp, he grabbed up the rest, thinking there had to be a mistake, he read through the rest, but when he reached the last one he collapsed a sharp pain shooting through his body, and as he was fading out heard Albus Dumbledore’s voice, “I’m sorry my boy…” The article had read, “Sirius Black arrested in connection to Potter deaths, and for the deaths of 13 muggles and one wizard, a friend of the Potter’s, Peter Pettigrew. For more details, see page 4.”  
_

....…

The next thing Remus knew, he was waking up in St. Mungo’s. A mediwizard soon came to talk to him. “I’m sorry to inform you sir, but you have had a miscarriage. It seems as if it were stress-induced. I’m sorry for your loss..” Remus tuned out the rest. He held his now flat stomach and rocked himself on the bed. His poor baby girl. She was gone now. His arms felt empty. He would never be able to hold her, hear her heart beat, see her smile, nothing. How could Sirius have done something like that to their friends, to him.

Remus jolted upright in bed, clutching at his stomach, wishing he could hold his daughter, that he could have at least seen her once, but he had been informed that the body had been disposed of already, because he had been out for over a week. He had also been unable to talk to Sirius because he had been placed in Azkaban without a trial. He sobbed for the almost fifteen years he had spent not knowing his baby girl, for not being able to see her grow up, for not even knowing what she looked like. He sobbed himself back to sleep.

~OOOOO~

As she woke up she saw the phial laying next to her on her night stand. Hopefully, she would be able to see the dream that had haunted her, her whole life. She saw that it was only 5 am in the morning, but she couldn’t go back to sleep, so she got out the Pensieve that she had ‘borrowed’ from Snape’s office. It was slightly broken and Snape had had a newer one that he was using and this one had been stashed away, so she had assumed it wouldn’t be missed. She had set it up last night before going to bed on her desk. She picked up the phial and walked over to the desk. She poured the memory into the Pensieve. Harry had told her how the Pensieve worked. Then she grabbed her robe and pulled it on over her nightgown.

She leaned over the Pensieve, and felt herself being sucked in. The experience was different than what Harry had described. Harry had said that he had stood outside of the person’s whose memory he was observing. But she was looking through what semed her own eyes. 

_Her vision was slightly blurry, but she could make out brown hair and kind brown eyes. A deep voice was whispering softly to her, and the person leaned forward and her vision blurred more, but she could hear him now, a raspy voice was saying, “I love you so much, my baby. I wish I could keep you, but I need to protect you. I know your new family will take very good care of you. You’ll have plenty of older brothers to care for you. Always remember I love you very much. Maybe you’ll meet Harry someday like I promised you.” She felt a soft kiss on her forehead, and then the man moved away and he came into slightly better focus. “Baby, I want you to meet your new parents.” She was transferred into new hands and her parents came into fuzzy view. She would recognize that red hair anywhere. “Hi, little one. We’ll be taking you home with us. Welcome to our family, you’ll be the first girl in the family in a long time.” She heard that other voice from a distance, “Bye, my luv. I shall miss you always.” And then the man was gone. She wanted to yell for him to come back, that she needed him, but all that came out was mewling cries. She was than being rocked, “Ginny, it’s okay. Come we’re taking you to meet your new brothers. They’re going to love you.” She was soon asleep, and the next thing she knew she was surrounded by red-haired boys of varying ages. Soon she was being passed around to everybody, and while she loved all the attention, but she missed the other one._

She came out of the Pensieve, shocked. Did this mean she was adopted? Was it even what really happened? She needed to talk to her parents and now. She rushed out of her room and down the hall to her parents’ bedroom. She went in and woke them up, “Mum, Dad, wake up, I need to talk to you. Once they both sat up, and were looking at her, “I need to talk to you two. Is now okay?” 

“Of course, Ginny. What’s bothering you?” Her mother asked, stroking her red hair back.

“Am I adopted?” Ginny finally asked leaning against her mother’s chest.

Her parents looked at her, and then at each other. Her father finally said, “Ginny, why don’t you shower and get dressed and we’ll discuss this after breakfast.” 

 

**  
TBC ?**

**A/N: Should I continue? This was just something that begged me to be written. Updates might take a while though, because I still have my other fics to work on.  
**


	2. Ch. 2: Looking for Answers

**A/N: Ok, I lied. I have another chapter for this, (and part of one more). This is my first fic that contains het(or anything other than H/D), so I'm a little hesitant to put up the next part, which I'm sorry to say is pure smut so far. This fic has not been beta'd, so any grammatical errors are entirely me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^.^~**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

****

 

Ch. 2: Looking for Answers

“What do you mean you don’t know who my birth parents are? You two met one of them. My dad,” Ginny was almost hysterical, her parents had just confirmed that she had been adopted, but they didn’t know anything about her birth parents.

“Ginevra Molly Weasley! Control yourself,” cried her mother, Molly Weasley, “Your father and I have raised all these years. We are your parents, and there is no need to talk to us like that. Now, we don’t know who your birth parents are because right after the adoption, we were Obliviated, along with everyone else involved. All we know is that even though your birthday was recorded as August 11, 1981, that is impossible.”

“Why do you say that, Mum?” Ginny asked quietly.

Her father answered than, “Well, for one thing when adopted you on November 5, 1981, and you still had your umbilical cord. You had been aged slightly, but the cord was fresh, so you must have been born very close to that time.”

“So, you would guess my birthday is actually in November,” they both nodded, “I have another question. If I’m adopted, how come I look like the rest of the family? Red hair and all?” Ginny asked finally.

“There’s a spell that is used in adoptions to make an adopted child to take on the characteristics of their new parents. This all happened during the time we’ve forgotten.” Her mother had done the talking now.

“How did you come to adopt me?” Ginny asked, she got up from the chair where she was sitting, and sat between her parents, leaning on first one and then the other. They both placed their arms around her, and kissed her forehead softly.

“Well at the time we had six boys, and Voldemort had been defeated, so everyone was celebrating. Dumbledore approached us and told us there was a baby girl that needed a loving home, and that he knew we had been wanting to have a girl, but hadn’t had any success. We agreed, even to the terms that we would be obliviated afterwards. When we went back to the hospital, we found that no one remembered anything about the adoption or your birthparents. Not even Dumbledore remembers anything about it. We can only assume that your birth parents were in some way tied to Voldemort, and couldn’t keep you for some reason. But I know they loved you very much. We found a note from ourselves saying as much, along with your name. Apparently, we came up with it together.”

Another question popped into her head, so Ginny blurted out, “How come my brothers have never said anything about me being adopted? Well I guess Ron and the twins were young enough at the time to not remember, but Bill, Charlie, and Percy were old enough to remember something like that.” 

Her parents avoided her eyes, but her father finally answered, “We modified their memories slightly so that they would think your mother had been pregnant with you, and that you had been in the hospital for two months. They loved you instantly of course, and feelings were mutual.”

“Thanks Mum, thanks Dad, for telling me the truth. I’m going to my room. I need to think about things, so don’t let anyone disturb me, please. I’ll talk to you later,” Ginny mumbled as she got up from where she was sitting between her parents and made her way to her bedroom, where she sat for the next four hours starring into space with a blank look on her face. She had internalized all of emotions and was exploring them within, after she had reabsorbed her memory of the dream. 

She realized that she needed to talk to someone, and that Harry would be her best choice. He really was a good boyfriend and always listened when she had something to say, but also allowed her to be silent when she didn’t want to talk about something, allowing her to tell him on her own terms. Of course, no one knew about their relationship, not even her brother Ron, who happened to be Harry’s best friend, but he was too wrapped up in his relationship with his own girlfriend to notice theirs. Of course the twins suspected, they were her favorites of course, but they like Harry allowed her the freedom of discussing things on her terms. 

Resolutely, she got up and changed her clothing, and packed an overnight bag. She threw on a casual robe on over her clothes, and she was ready to go. Then she walked downstairs and yelled to her mother, “Mum, I’m going to Diagon Alley to visit George and Fred, I may spend the night with them, so don’t worry.” And without waiting for a reply, she threw the Floo powder from the flowerpot onto the flames and called out “Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, Diagon Alley,” and she jumped in and felt the whirl of action as she passed several places before being thrown out into the backroom of the store, surprising Fred who was doing some book work.

“Hey, what’s this now,” Fred cried, but then seeing that it was his sister, smiled. Their Floo only allowed incoming traffic from certain places, but allowed all outgoing traffic so he had known it had to be someone they trusted. “Hey, Gins. How are you, Fred’s in the shop if you want to talk to him.”

Ginny walked over and smacked him, “Oh, do shut it, Fred. I’ll go talk to GEORGE if you’re going to be like that. As if I haven’t been able to tell you apart since forever.” She hugged him, “Fred, if you don’t mind, I have a favor,” she turned away from him and brushed, “I need you to tell Mum and Dad, that I spent the night here. I’ll be back here by morning so cover for me.” With that she walked back to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder, and threw it on the flames, “Bye, Fred, tell George I said Hi.” And then quieter, she whispered, “12 Grimmauld Place,” and jumped in.

*****

Remus Lupin was sitting eating lunch with his old lover, Sirius Black, and his almost godson, Harry Potter, when he remembered something that he had never noticed before, and without realizing spoke aloud, “But Dumbledore was never there, why was he in the dream,” As he continued to eat his lunch, he didn’t notice the other two giving him funny looks for talking to himself.

“Uhm, Sirius, Remus? Do you think Ginny could come over here later?” Harry finally asked.

“Sure.”

Just then, they were interrupted by a cry from the living room, where the fireplace was. As one they grabbed their wands and rushed in, to find that Ginny Weasley had landed on the sofa that they had moved the previous evening, for training and had forgotten to move back. Harry rushed forward to help his girlfriend up, “Ginny, what are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything, but I was just about to floo you to ask if you wanted to come over for a bit.”

“I just wanted to spend some time with my boyf.., uh my friend, why do I need a reason?”

Harry recognized the look in Ginny’s eyes, and realized something was wrong, but also that she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. But before he could say anything, Sirius interrupted, “Ginny, its okay, we know,” at her glare, he rushed on, “Oh, Harry didn’t say anything, its just he’s been moping around, but whenever your name is mentioned he lights up. Well, you do,” Sirius said as Harry glared at him too. Then he noticed the bag in Ginny’s hand, “Uhm, are you planning on staying here?”

“Well, maybe tonight, but you can’t tell my parents, they think I’m staying with the twins. Do you two mind if I take Harry away from you for the day.”

Remus answered, “Sure, I’m sure he’d love to spend time with his girl. Anyways, Sirius and I need to discuss some things in private. You two have fun, and don’t worry we won’t tell the folks,” He said playfully. With that he dragged an almost protesting Sirius down the hall back to the kitchen.

“Alone at last,” Harry said before embracing the girl in front of him. He whispered into her hair, “Do you want to go up to my room, I have something new to share with you.” 

Ginny, not one to back down, reached down and cupped his growing erection, “You mean this old thing, but I’ve seen it already. Many times I might add.”

“Yeah, well, its learned some new tricks. And it’d like to share.”

“Sharing’s good. Let’s go see that bedroom of yours. Oh, tell me your not sharing a room?”

“Well, I have been sleeping in Sirius’s room, but I have my own room, that I can share with you,” with that he led her up the stairs into his room.

*~O~*

George was just putting the finishing touches on the window display for tomorrow in the store room when he heard the distinctive sound of the floo activating. Fred was in the store now with customers, so he called out without turning around, “Just a second, I need to finish this.” He was soon finished, and was pleased that his Knock-Him-Silly Lipstick display was finished and ready for tomorrow. He turned around and was surprised to see his mother’s face in the flames. “Oy, hey Mum. How are you doing?”

“George, I was wondering if I could speak to Ginny. She left earlier, and was a upset about something. I’m glad that she’ll be staying with you and Fred tonight, but can you tell her to contact us when she feels like talking, and tell her it doesn’t matter what time it is either. Well, have fun with your store.” And her head disappeared and the fire returned to normal before he could say anything.

George put away the display for tomorrow and cleaned up the workbench before going into the store, and when he saw that Fred was free at the moment, pulled him behind the counter, “Fred, why does mum think Ginny’s staying here? Where is she? I know she’s not here. And did she tell you why she was upset?”

“Hey, buddy-boy. Calm down. Gins, came through the floo earlier and said that she told mum she was staying here for the night, and for us to cover for her. Not sure where she went though, she whispered that part. She did seem upset though, so maybe she needed to talk to her friend to talk.”

“Yeah but do we trust her ‘friend’?”

“Oh, come on, her ‘friend’ won’t hurt her 

_A few minutes later_

“I wonder what the little bastard’s doing to our little sis? Despoiler of sisters.”

“Probably nothing you or I haven’t done. Besides if Ron is to be believed, she’s a despoiler of men, ‘course now, he doesn’t know about the two of them, yet. Or maybe they’ve despoiled each other.”

“George, or are you Fred? I forget. Please no more. I don’t think I want to know. Do you realize our baby sister could be doing unmentionable things with that boy….right now?”

“Ok, who are you and what have you done with my brother. Anyways, I’m…”  
“…Forge, and I’m…” “…Gred, or is it, I’m…” “…Forge, and I’m…” “…Gred… You know…” “…it doesn’t matter…” “…because together…” “…we’re Fredngeorge…” “…Weasley…” “…together, forever…” “…Now, we just need to find us…” “…a good woman, or two…” “…willing to share.” The two smiled and nodded as they went back to work, their minds effectively off of what Ginny might or mightn’t be doing.

*~O~*

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Remus were finishing their lunch, when they heard a door upstairs opening and closing. “Don’t even think it, Sirius. Let them be alone,” Remus paused briefly, “Sirius, do you think we could talk seriously.”

“Of course, aren’t I always Sirius?”

“Ha-Ha. Very funny. It’s just last night, I dreamt of…..her,” Remus said sadly.

Instantly, Sirius dropped his joking manner and he pulled the almost sobbing werewolf onto his lap. As soon as Remus felt Sirius’s arms around him, he burst into sobs. Not knowing anything better to do, he swung Remus up into his arms, while Remus snuggled into his neck snuffling. He carried the crying werewolf up the stairs to Remus’s room, where he spelled the door locked behind him. He then set Remus on the bed and stripped him down to his boxers. Then he tucked the still sobbing man under the covers, before stripping himself down to his own. He then climbed in after Remus and pulled the other man to his chest.

“It’s okay, Remus. I miss her, too. Even though, I know it’s worse for you. Can you ever forgive me for being such a prat all those years ago? Oh, gods, I’m so sorry.” Sirius started sobbing into Remus’s hair and started shaking as his sobs wracked his whole body. He didn’t even notice that Remus had stopped sobbing and was now hugging him close, as he rocked them and repeatedly muttered, “I’m sorry, so sorry,” over and over again into Remus’s shaggy graying brown hair.

Finally the sobs lessened and the two troubled men fell asleep.

*~O~*

**  
A/N: So what did you all think? Were my george and fred a little bit believable? Does anyone have suggestions on...well, anything. All reviews welcome, especially constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! ^.^~  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Warning: Slightly SKinky Sex ahead; i.e. Fisting, Voyeurism, (A/N:I have no clue where this chapter came from. Probably from the deepest recesses of my very perverted mind. This is my first attempt at purely het sex, i.e. between one man and one woman, and I’m not sure how it turned out. Also I think this is the first time I’ve ever had three sex scenes in one chapter, and its a long chapter, too.) Also, this fic is unbeta'd so far, so any constructive critiscism is much appreciated. **

**A/N: Oops. I forgot to change the Chapter title the first time I posted. All I can say is that it was about 3 am when I did and wanted to put it up. I hope there aren't any other major mistakes. ^.^~**

**Chapter 3: Playing  
**

“Oh, Merllliinn. Ginnnyyy. Do that again,” Harry cried. He was lying on the bed with a pillow beneath his arse propping him up with his legs spread as wide as they could go, with him holding his knees pulled back, and his feet in the air, causing his arse to be lifted up. Ginny was lying on her stomach in all her naked glory between them, with her glorious red hair spread over his crotch and burgeoning tumescence, _(A/N: he-he always wanted to use that)_ just the way he liked it. All the while, she was attacking his arsehole with her talented tongue and fingers, alternating attacks. She would spread him with fingers lubed with Funking-Flavored Long-Lasting Lube, the newest in WWW’s adult line, and then remove them to be replaced by her spearing tongue, licking and poking and prodding, building up until he was stretched enough that she was doing both simultaneously, until he was insane with the need to cum, and she knew it. She enjoyed the taste of the lube’s chocolate French fry flavor mixed with the taste of Harry. She paused as she coated her hand with more lube, and removed her tongue and gently worked her whole small hand in, before curling her fingers into a fist, and moved it against Harry’s prostate. As she continued to pump her fist in and out, rubbing against his prostate, she suddenly engulfed the head of his large cock, which she held in her other hand, sucking gently at first, then harder, and then softer, and then harder again, before pulling away and blowing on the head, all the while she moved her hand up and down, up and down the shaft, leaving it well coated in the lube. She then held Harry’s cock still as she tongued the opening. He yelled in Warning as the sensations finally overwhelmed him again for the second time that day. She pulled away suddenly, and her hair covered him again, as he shot his load into her hair, and feeling her hair teasing him caused his orgasm to continue along with the feeling of her hand stroking his prostate; his anal muscles clenched around her hand, squeezing very tightly. When he came to, he saw that Ginny had now put her hand, that wasn’t occupied, down between her legs, and was working frantically at her clit. Just as he was about to offer a helping hand, he felt her stiffen against him as her orgasm rolled over her. He pulled her up his body, amazed by his beauty, "Let me rest and I'll treat you, okay? You can probably move your hand if you want."

He felt flutterings against his prostate as she removed her hand from his anus, causing his cock to jump slightly. 'Down boy,' he thought to himself. His favorite thing about Ginny, actually wasn't what had just happened, but what happened now. Cuddling. Ginny was the best at that, too. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"I love you, too, Harry James Potter," She murmured, "But that hurt," She shook her hand out, "You're lucky you didn't break it." They kissed while cradling each other.

Then after 30 minutes of this, Harry pushed Ginny into the same position he had been in, and attacked. Harry loved Ginny's body. It was firm and toned from Quidditch training, and while her breast weren't as large as some guys liked, they were perfect to Harry. Merlin, everything about her was perfect. He loved the way Ginny always cried out her pleasure so silently, just as she seemed to appreciate how loud he was. They really were perfect for each other. He couldn't wait to find out how actual sex with penetration would feel like with Ginny. They had promised each other that they would save that for their wedding night, since they were both still virgins, though now very experienced virgins.

They had also agreed to explore each others fantasies, learning what they each liked, and had experimented with just about everything, even a little BDSM, but they found neither liked to go very far, only a little bit. They both enjoyed spankings; giving and receiving, on occasion. As Harry continued thinking, he also continued working his Ginny like a well-played violin, knowing just which chords to strike to get the notes he wanted out of her.

He played with her nipples, alternating between teasing and light squeezes, all while he tongued her clit, and then licked downward into her moist folds, probing and stretching. Then, he realized he needed his hands. He moved away from her, grabbed his wand, and softly said, "Accio nipple clamps." As he gazed into her almost glazed brown eyes, he saw them light up. 'Oh, yes, she's definitely ready for them.' Once he held them in his hand, he leaned forward and kissed her, sharing her taste with her. Then, he moved downward and licked at and bit one of her nipples until she was arching off the bed making her soft almost silent mewlings. He then placed the nipple clamp, making sure it wasn't too tight, "Good, Ginny?"

"Oh, yeah, keep going. I want to see what else you've got, Big Boy."

"Oh, plenty, Vixen," he moved to her other breast and plumped it with one hand while he tongued the nipple, when he felt she was ready, he placed the second making sure it wasn't too tight, but also that it was tight enough to make Ginny cry out.

"Just like that, Harry." 

He nodded, "You know, Ginny. I've been thinking about getting a tongue ring, but then I found a spell for it so it’s not permanent, and there's no pain or discomfort associated,” At the excitement in her eyes, he continued, "Would you like me to do us both?" She nodded, "Ok. Later we can try other places, too, and decide which ones we want to keep." He quickly said the spells for the piercings, "But," he brought his hand up to cup her, "None here, I think. I heard these have to be taken out with pregnancy, and we don't want that." The piercing in his tongue made him talk a little funny, but he knew he'd get used to it. He licked down Ginny's belly, loving the new sensation of the metal against his tongue. Ginny seemed to like it too. He pulled her into a sitting position and started to swipe his tongue over her lips inviting hers out to play, and she allowed it. Soon they were lost in the sensations of the little balls of metal clanking against each other and in their mouths. Harry finally pulled back. 

"Oh, we're definitely keeping these, Harry," Ginny whispered against his lips, and then with a gleam in her eyes she pushed him downwards, "Now get to work, Slave Boy."

"Yes, Mistress. With Pleasure, Mistress."

******* 

An hour and two orgasms later, with Ginny fast approaching a third, Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed up until he was lying over Ginny completely. He teased her with the head of his cock, and then when that wasn't enough anymore, he grabbed the discarded lube and put some on himself. He then repositioned himself over Ginny and pushed her thighs together squeezing his cock between them, against her warm wet womanhood. He bucked into her legs several times, but it still wasn't working the way he wanted, so he repositioned several pillows below her and his knees against her thighs.

He removed the nipple clamps and went to soothe them with kisses, forgetting for a moment about the tongue ring until she gasped as her sensitized nipple came in contact with the small metal ball. She bucked against him and pulled him up for a kiss. They rutted against each other for a few minutes until they both exploded, seeing stars.

After they had rested, Harry grabbed his wand and cast cleaning charms on them, paying special attention to Ginny's hair. It had been sort of embarrassing the first time he had gotten spunk in her hair, but he loved the idea of covering her hair with his spunk, and he had an overall fascination with her hair. She had been accepting, and occasionally, like today, allowed him to, as long as he cleaned it up really well afterwards. Once he was sure they were as clean as they could get with spells, he wrapped his arms around Ginny and wrapped them both in the blanket.

******* 

Remus awoke to an insistent throbbing against his rear, and a mouth sucking on his neck. At first, he started to panic, until he remembered Sirius. Then he felt the hand that had been resting on his hip slip into his boxers and start caressing his very hard erection. He moaned.

Suddenly his boxers were gone and another hand, fingers slicked probed his entrance, and pushed in, stretching and preparing him, and more fingers were worked in.

Soon, there were four fingers pumping in and out, in and out, of his arse, brushing against his prostate on every instroke, and he was pushing back on them. He whimpered at their loss, when they were removed, but soon he was being turned and pulled up so that he was straddling Sirius's hips. He reached behind him to grab the already lubed thick cock and positioned it at his entrance and pushed back onto it, impaling himself. 

Once it was fully seated he stopped and stayed as still as possible. It had been so long since he had had this cock inside, 15 long years since he had had this man under him, and he was enjoying it. It seemed Sirius was of the same mind, because he didn't buck upwards, as he had always done when they were younger. They stared into each other's eyes for long moments.

The silent stillness was broken as Sirius reached up and cupped Remus's head and pulled down for the first real kiss they had shared in over 15 years. They both moaned as emotions long thought buried erupted and they clutched at each other. Sirius sat up and kept Remus seated in his lap, all the while maintaining a liplock. Then it was too much for the two men. They had to move, and had to move now. Remus controlled the pace and depth, and it was hard and fast and he soon came all over their chests, and Sirius soon followed coating his lover's insides.

"Oh gods, Remmy, I love you."

"I love you, too, Siri," He paused leaning against Sirius's chest as he fell back onto his back. They rested together, enjoying the feel of being together. Remus leaned up and whispered into Sirius's ear, "I forgave you a long time ago, Sirius."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you needed to forgive yourself first, and I knew that would be before you asked me for mine. I love you, Siri. I can't believe I somehow survived being without you all these years."

"I don't either, Remus. I was so shocked when you told me what happened. The only things that kept me sane in Azkaban was knowing that I was innocent and that at least you and our daughter were safe, and come to find out, you weren't. It tore me up inside. I don't think I healed until last night." Sirius fell silent.

Remus asked, "What happened last night?"

"It's kind of funny really. You had a dream about our daughter, the same night Harry did."

"Harry did... what...how..." Remus stuttered out.

"Apparently he had a memory of his 1st birthday, of you telling him you were having a playmate for him, and you asking him if he minded if she was a girl."

Remus was silently starring at him,, so he continued, "And well, last night he woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me what happened to my daughter with you. I had to tell him you lost her. He was very understanding and kind of like Lily. He comforted me while I cried. I was a little embarrassed this morning, but he told me not to worry. You know if you need someone to talk to, he's a good listener, and I'm sure he would appreciate you talking to him about it, but maybe you should wait until morning when he and Ginny are less occupied."

"Thanks, Siri. Foist me on someone else."

"It's not that. Harry has his own personality of course, but whenever I'm around him I can feel James and Lily's presence. It's comforting. Also, he lost his parents around the same time we lost our daughter, so he understands."

"Ok. Let's go eat, and we can leave a tray by Harry's door for him and Ginny."

******* 

Harry and Ginny had finished experimenting around with different piercings and now were talking.

"So you're adopted. Your parents love you. Everyone can tell. At least you didn't end up with someone like the Dursley's."

"Oh Harry, I totally forgot about them. I'm sorry. I was so consumed by me, I didn't even think."

"Ginny, its ok. You received a shock,” Then Harry put on a fake sternly voice and said, “Just don’t let it happen again. Just kidding. Ginny, I love you. You could shit all over me and I still would.”

“Harry, I thought we agreed no Poop play.”

“I know, but you should have seen your face. Wish I had a camera. Oh, well, we’re all clean, so why don’t we go downstairs and eat some dinner with Remus and Sirius?”

“Okay.”

As they made their way downstairs, they met up with Remus on his way up with a tray. “Oh, there you two are. I was going to leave this up there for you.”

“Thanks. Here let me get that and we’ll all eat in the kitchen,” Harry said taking the tray from Remus. They made their way to the kitchen, with Remus leading.

Harry and Ginny weren’t surprised to see Sirius grab Remus and start snogging him.

Harry let out a wolf whistle, “Wow, now that’s hot. What do you say, Ginny?”

“Yeah, definitely. So is it safe to assume you two are a couple? Are you going to get married?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, are you? Are you going to get matching dog collars,” Harry joked.

Sirius growled as he realized his fun was being interrupted, and turned to growl at his godson and his girlfriend, but he was interrupted by his lover laughing, and he couldn’t stay mad. After all, hearing Remus laughing was _almost_ as good as sex with Remus.

“Hey, Harry, do you think you could talk to Remus later. He wants to talk about you-know-what, and I told him you were good to talk to,” Sirius said sheepishly.

“OK. Remus, we’ll talk later tonight after Ginny’s gone to sleep. She needs to go to bed early tonight.”

As Harry talked, Sirius noticed something glinting in Harry’s mouth. He glanced over at Ginny and saw that she had the same glint. He walked over to Harry and opened Harry’s mouth.

“HARRY! When did you two get tongue rings?” Sirius asked, “Was it sanitary? Why didn’t you take me? I could have taken you to a place I know that’s really good.” He was still holding Harry’s mouth open.

“Uh…gugid…masef…”

“Huh? Oh, sorry.”

“I said I did them myself. With a spell, we didn’t really trust anyplace to do it right. Plus this way it didn’t hurt or have a risk of infection,” Harry explained.

“Hhhmmmm. How is it? Maybe I should get one?” Sirius leered at Remus. Before he could say anything else, Harry’s wand was pointed at him and he fired 3 spells at him.

“There you go, Sirius. Those are the ones I did to myself. Oh, and here’s another one, that Ginny’s got. Interesting feeling, huh, Sirius? Especially with clothes rubbing against them?” Harry said lasciviously. 

“Oh, yeah. I don’t see why I never got some before? Oh yeah, I remember. I was in prison. I guess better late than never. Hey, why don’t you two set the table, while I show Remus my new hardware,” He dragged the protesting werewolf into the living room and pushed him onto the sofa and than straddled his lap. Sirius then tore off his shirt and pointed to his pierced nipples. “Suck’em please, Remmy,” he said with his cutest puppy dog look. He also pushed his cloth covered crotch into Remus’s, the piercing there stimulating the tip.

Remus was going at his piercings wildly, and running his hands over Sirius’s body, before finally settling on Sirius’s bum and squeezing. Sirius was soon creaming his pants from all the sensations, without his cock even being touched, bucking against Remus’s hips. He then pulled Remus protesting, away from his nipples and started kissing him. Remus whimpered and was pushing up against him, so he decided to help him. 

He slid off of Remus’s lap. He unbuttoned and unzipped Remus’s pants, before falling to his knees between Remus’s legs and soon engulfed the weeping cock in front of him. He pulled back up, allowing the metal ball to rub against the bottom of Remus’s large shaft, and Remus’s head fell back against the back of the sofa. Once he reached the head he swirled his tongue around the tip, then teasing the slit, tasting the pre-cum. As more poured forth he lapped it up. 

Then he engulfed it in its entirety until his nose was touching Remus’s stomach and the head was in his throat. He bobbed his head up and down several times allowing his new tongue ring to scrape against the sensitive underside and then he started swallowing around the cock, allowing his throat muscles to massage it. He soon felt Remus’s balls drawing up just before his throat was bathed in Remus’s cum, as Remus moaned loudly, and he continued swallowing until he was sure Remus was done, before pulling away enough to draw a deep breath around the tip and then sucking the sensitive tip milking out the last drop before letting it go completely. 

He tucked Remus back into his pants and straightened the clothes of the almost comatose man. Then he leaned up and gently kissed Remus on the lips, saying raspily, “Love ya, Remmy.” Then he heard clapping behind him. He whirled to find Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway clapping, grinning like loons.

“May we say that was most impressive? It deserved a 10 out of 10. But how about we eat now?” Harry asked, before drawing his wand, and pointing it at his father’s two best friends and said a cleaning spell. “Don’t worry, Sirius, you get to keep the hardware. Now let’s eat.”

*~O~*

“But you know the weirdest part about the dream is, Harry? Dumbledore was never there, so why did I hear his voice?” Remus said after he had told Harry about his dream of the past.

“Remus, when exactly did this happen?” Harry asked soothingly, suspicions swirling around his mind.

“Well, I got the news about Sirius and your parents. Next thing I remember is waking up a week later, and being told she was gone.”

‘Remus, I need to do some research for both you and Ginny, but I’ll get some answers,’ Harry thought to himself, then aloud, “You know, Remus, Memories are funny things. Certain ones stay with us our entire lives and others are forgotten as soon as they are made.” ‘Especially, when they’ve been modified.’

TBC

A/N: So how was it? This chapter had strong leanings towards PWP, but hopefully next chapter will be more plot. ^.^~


	4. Ch.4: Dreams of the Past?

_**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.** _

_A/N: Finally the next chapter. I knew where I wanted to take this story, but I was at a loss about how I would get there. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of it. ^.^~_

 

Chapter 4: Answers?

“Remus. It’s okay to cry, and it’s okay to miss her,” After several minutes, Remus stopped crying and hugged Harry back.

“Thanks, Harry. I feel better now. I tried talking to Sirius and that helped, but I guess, I’ve kept my feelings to myself and the negative ones built up. I feel a lot lighter now that I’ve talked about it to the both of you. Thanks again, Harry,” Remus gave him one more hug before leaving to go to the room he now shared with Sirius.

Harry made his way to his room, disrobed and slid into the bed next to Ginny. As soon as he made contact she turned into him and wrapped herself around him.

‘It’s too much to be a coincidence. After I take Ginny to the twin’s shop tomorrow, I’ll go to Hogwart’s to talk to Professor Dumbledore, and see if he remembers anything. Of course, he probably doesn’t, but I’m sure he wouldn’t have erased all the evidence….who would he trust…McGonagall….no…not any of the…wait a minute…Snape…Of course that would be the answer. I’ll get the answers tomorrow and then maybe Ginny can get to know her birth parents, and Remus and Sirius can get to know their daughter.’ “Goodnight, Ginny. I love you,” Harry murmured into Ginny’s hair.

“..Wuvyachoo..” Ginny said asleep.

*~*\/*~*

“Bye, Remus, Sirius. I’ll see you for dinner tonight. After I drop Ginny off, I’m going to Hogwart’s to talk to the Headmaster. Enjoy your day together,” Harry yelled through the door to Sirius and Remus’s door.

“Ok. Have fun.” Came the answer.

Ginny and he had overslept and so had rushed through their morning routine, not even having time to get in a decent snog.

“WWW, Diagon Alley”, and through the floo they went. 

***

“Ginny! Harry! About time you got here. Mum’s here. George is distracting her with the shop. Well, rush upstairs and put your bag on the sofa. Then come back down and meet us in the store,” Fred pushed her up the stairs after giving her a hug, and then grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him through the door into the store. “Oi Mum, look who just got here.”

“Harry! How are you, dear?”

“Oh, fine Mrs. Weasley.”

“Molly.”

“Ok, Molly.”

“And how is Sirius?”

“Well, he’s good. He and Remus are doing something together today, so I’m going visiting. First here. Then Hogwart’s.”

“Well, why don’t you come to the Burrow afterwards? Ron and Hermione are both there. So are Bill and Fleur, and even Charlie’s visiting.”

“Can Sirius and Remus come, too? And what about Ginny? Is she visiting friends?”

“Sure they’re invited too. No, she might …Harry James Potter, what is that thing in your mouth?”

“Oh, you mean this,” Harry stuck out his tongue, “It’s a tongue ring.’

“Wicked, When’d’ya get that Harry?” The twins asked together.

“Hey, Mum,” Ginny said from behind them, “Oi, Harry are you showing them your tongue ring? How’d it turn out?”

“Oh, great. How about yours?” Harry asked, once they had all turned to look at Ginny.

“I’m not sure. Would you like to see?” She stuck out her tongue. Harry walked forward, cupped her chin in his palm, and studied her tongue. She lifted it, so that he could see the underside.

“Looks good. What about mine?” He stuck his tongue out at her, flicking it up and down.

“Perfect,” She whispered, and then grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Ginny…..” Molly said from behind them.

“Oh, hey mum…Have you met my boyfriend yet? His name is Harry Potter,” She said over Harry’s shoulder.

“So that’s what you did last night...” “You got back so late, we..” “Didn’t see that.”

“Yeah, well when I got back here, I didn’t want to wake you, so I just went to bed.”

“Ginny, just because you’re mad at your father and me, doesn’t mean, you should do things like that.”

Ginny unwound herself from Harry, and walked over to her mother and hugged her, “I’m not mad at you, Mum or Dad. I just wish you had told me, instead of me having to ask you about it.”

Molly hugged her back, and murmured, “We just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Hey, mum..” “Why don’t you tell…” “..us, what happened..” “…we’d like to know, too…..”

“Dears, I love you, but this doesn’t concern you,” Molly let go of Ginny then, “So are you coming home, or staying here?”

“I think I’ll spend the day with the twins and then come home tonight.”

***

Harry was lucky in that he caught the Headmaster in the Great Hall along with Snape, but no one else.

“Hi, professors.”

“Harry, how are you my boy? But what are you doing here? You’ve graduated,” Professor Dumbledore asked, “And, I thought I said to call me Albus.”

“Well, Albus, I wanted to know what you know about Ginny Weasley’s adoption and what you know about Remus and Sirius’s daughter?” Harry got a reaction from both men.

Albus sighed, “Alas, I don’t know much. I arranged the adoption of Miss Weasley, and then obliviated myself and all parties involved. And unfortunately, I have no clue about Remus’s child, I wasn’t even aware he had a daughter.”

Before Harry could say anything, Snape injected, “Did you say ‘Ginny Weasley’s adoption and ‘Remus’s child,’ Potter?”

“I guess so,” Harry was about to ask about to ask why when Snape turned on his heel and walked away, yelling, “Close enough. Stay there, Potter,” over his shoulder.

Snape was soon back, carrying his pensieve, which he placed on the head table; he also carried a satchel, which he placed on the table next to it.

“I was wondering if I would ever get rid of these. I’ve had these Memory phials for over 15 years, waiting for someone to say the magic words, but no one did.” He paused, and glanced up at them, as he started pouring them into the pensieve. “Well, come on, I don’t have all day, are we going to look or not?”

“What were the ‘magic words,’ Severus?”

“Well, I woke up one morning about sixteen years ago and there was a note with the phials that said to destroy the note after reading it. Also, to not view or share or destroy the phials until someone close to Lupin and the Weasley’s asked about “Lupin’s daughter”, or about “Ginevra Molly Weasley’s adoption” but I figured Ginny Weasley and Remus were close enough.” He finished pouring the phials into the bowl, grabbed Harry and Albus both, and forced them to look into the pensieve with him.

**/,\ /,\\**

*~O~*

Two hours later, the three finished their excursion into the Pensieve. As soon as Harry was clear, he started moving, and talking. “I knew it. Oh, I have to arrange things. Hey, Severus, can I borrow your pensieve,” At the Potion master’s jerky nod, “Thanks, I’ll get it back to you.” He put the memories back into the phials, and packed them back into the satchel, then took it and the pensieve and ran out of the Great Hall, out of the castle, and to the apparition point, where he apparated to just outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, because it still had the Anti-apparition wards up as protection. He took the pensieve and memories up to his room and left them on his bed. Then, he went and found Remus and Sirius in the kitchen eating. Or rather, there was food on the table that sat ignored as they kissed.

Harry cleared his throat. “Hey, you lovebirds. Molly’s invited us all for dinner at the Burrow, tonight. So, the good news is we don’t have to eat Sirius’s cooking tonight, bad news is we have to eat it tomorrow.”

It was a sign of Sirius’s distraction that he said, “That’s good. Well see you later, kiddo.” He pulled Remus back towards him for another round of heavy snogging, “Heeeyyyy, I resent that. My cooking isn’t that bad!”

“Oh yeah, then why didn’t you eat that Meatloaf you made last week? Not even as a dog? “ Harry exclaimed. 

Harry spent the rest of the day with Remus and Sirius until it was time to go to the Burrow. Harry taking along the Pensieve and memories with him, looking foward to the reactions they would recieve, never anticipating the life-changing news that _he_ would recieve.

*/\/*\/*\/\\*

ReViEw, Please? O.o


End file.
